One moment in time
by June Malfoy
Summary: Un instant, pour tout changer. L'histoire de Cecilia, c'est l'histoire de rêves abandonnés, d'un passé qu'on cherche à tout prix à oublier, jusqu'à en oublier ce que c'est que de vivre, pleinement. Et au milieu de tous ces souvenirs qui tourbillonnent, s'envolent, le rire joyeux de Lily, les sarcasmes de Scorpius, et les yeux... ses yeux. Les magnifiques yeux verts d'Albus. U/A
1. Chapter 1

**De retour pour une nouvelle histoire. Avec mon couple favori, Lily/Scorpius ! Même si celui ci n'est pas toujours sur le devant de la scène ici. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Cecilia m'appartient.**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde :)**

* * *

**Avril 2012**

En cette matinée d'Avril, le petit village de Barnton semblait s'être réveillé de sa torpeur habituelle. À mesure que le soleil se levait, l'atmosphère se remplissait d'une agitation à peine contenue, un air de fête et de célébration réveillait peu à peu les habitants du village, les invitant à se parer de leurs plus beaux habits pour cette journée qui s'annonçait déjà magnifique.

Aux abords du village, dans une charmante et pittoresque maison de campagne, une jeune femme, réveillée avant l'aube, faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Ses mains, nerveuses, malmenaient inconsciemment sa longue chevelure blonde et son corps était saisi d'une agitation toute différente de celle qui emparait le village. Elle, qui avait été jusqu'à ce jour si calme, voyait sa raison disparaitre au fil des minutes, et cela lui faisait peur. Ce n'était pas elle, elle, si posée, capable de refouler ses émotions au plus profond d'elle-même jusqu'à oublier de ressentir parfois elle, l'avocate accomplie, qui ne perd jamais le contrôle, qui ne laisse rien passer jusqu'à réussir.

Un rire amer, lointain, s'échappa de ses lèvres nerveuses. Il fut une époque, elle aurait accueillie toutes ces émotions avec ferveur, comme une preuve qu'elle vivait pleinement, acceptant tout ce que la vie lui donnait, elle aurait laissé ses émotions dicter ses actes, peut être serait-elle déjà loin. Mais elle avait disparu, cette jeune fille insouciante. Elle se demandait parfois si cette vie passée n'était pas simplement un rêve. Comment avait-elle pu être si _en vie_ ? Car, lorsqu'elle regardait au fond de ses yeux bleus, elle ne voyait que le regard désabusé d'une jeune femme qui ne sait plus rêver. Son corps pouvait être celui d'une jeune femme de trente ans, mais son âme pesait des siècles.

Elle entendit des pas s'approcher doucement de la porte de la chambre, et entendit le faible son de quelqu'un frappant à la porte. Elle ne fit aucun geste, et chercha à se composer un visage calme. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait la réveiller, le parfum floral qui embauma la pièce renfermerait toujours pour elle une odeur d'enfance et d'insouciance.

« Cecilia, chérie, tu es déjà réveillée ! Nous avons un programme chargé aujourd'hui, habille toi et rejoins nous en bas, ton père a préparé le petit déjeuner. Ah, je suis tellement excitée ! C'est une journée magnifique ! Soit prête dans dix minutes ! »

Oui, c'était une journée magnifique, et alors que sa mère refermait la porte derrière elle, Cecilia pensa : « Idéale pour un mariage ».

_- One moment in time -_

Lorsque Michael Blaston avait demandé sa main à Cecilia, il n'y avait aucun doute pour elle que c'était le chemin que devait prendre sa vie. Après avoir passé trois années ensemble, le mariage semblait être la prochaine étape. Cela avait été une demande conventionnelle, le jour de son anniversaire, entourée de sa famille. Comme le gentleman qu'il était, Michael avait tout d'abord demandé l'accord de son père avant de faire sa demande, et il avait demandé à ses parents la bague familiale. Cecilia n'avait pas hésité lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu oui.

Cela n'avait été une surprise pour personne. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Avocat, tout comme elle, ils travaillaient ensemble et rêvaient d'ouvrir leur propre cabinet. Ils gagnaient bien leur vie, et un jour fondraient une famille. Ils avaient le même groupe d'amis avec lequel ils faisaient régulièrement des sorties. Cecilia se disait parfois qu'elle appréhendait sa relation d'une façon un peu trop clinique, mais elle n'était pas une romantique inconditionnelle. Alors oui, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Cependant, une petite voix n'avait de cesse de lui souffler que l'amour ne devrait pas être si rationnel.

_- One moment in time -_

Il était 11 heures lorsque la sonnerie de la maison retentie. Voilà bien une heure que Cecilia était en train de se faire coiffer, et elle se fit réprimander une nouvelle fois par sa mère lorsqu'elle tourna inconsciemment la tête, surprise. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais cette visite l'intriguait et elle commença de nouveau à s'agiter.

« Cesse donc de bouger, Cecilia ! Ou alors nous ne serons jamais dans les temps ! la réprimanda une nouvelle fois sa mère.

- Qui était à la porte ? demanda-t-elle en se forçant à ne plus bouger. »

Sa mère se rapprocha de la fenêtre pour apercevoir le visiteur.

« Ce n'est que le facteur. »

Cecilia sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir, cette journée avait été planifiée à la minute près, et elle n'accepterait aucun changement de plan. Le repas était prévu à 12 heures. À 13 heures, elle devait essayer sa robe pour une dernière fois, et à 13 heures 30 elle s'en irait vers la petite église du village pour devenir à 14 heures la nouvelle Madame Blaston.

Elle attendait patiemment que sa mère l'appelle pour déjeuner lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Deux coups, fermes et directs.

« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un jeune homme blond. Il était grand et bien bâti, son costume soulignant son élégance naturelle. Parfois elle se demandait comment il était possible qu'un tel homme est pu jouer au rugby tellement il possédait la grâce d'un danseur. Elle rencontra ses yeux bleus, si similaire aux siens, et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Scorpius ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. »

Il la rattrapa sans difficulté et la fit tournoyer lentement.

« Attention, je ne voudrais pas subir la colère de ma charmante tante si j'avais le malheur de nous mettre en retard, un accident est si vite arrivé ! dit-il en riant après l'avoir reposée par terre. Cette coiffure est charmante.

- Je t'en pris, j'ai tellement de laque dans les cheveux que même un ouragan ne pourrait me décoiffer ! Le village serait en ruine mais mon chignon toujours intact ! fit-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Oui, oui, je ne préfère pas prendre de risque. Tu es la star de la journée après tout !

- Tu sais, certaines femmes seraient étonnées de savoir à quel point tu as peur de ma mère… Une femme qui a deux fois ton âge et qui fait la moitié de ta taille. Ta réputation en prendrait un coup !

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'aujourd'hui est sensé être ta journée que cela veut dire que je vais laisser passer tes sarcasmes. Toi et moi savons ce que ta mère est capable de faire quand tout ne se déroule pas selon ses plans, et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de cette soirée !

- Tu as déjà repéré une demoiselle d'honneur ?

- Un peu trop cliché, je pensais plutôt à cette collègue de travail que tu m'as présenté la semaine dernière…

- Oh tu veux dire, celle qui est fiancée ?

- Je ne recule jamais devant un challenge, tu le sais ! »

En guise de réponse, elle roula une nouvelle des yeux et l'invita à s'assoir. Même si elle aimait Scorpius de tout son cœur, et le considérait bien plus comme un grand frère que comme un cousin, elle devait avouer qu'il n'avait aucune limite lorsqu'il s'agissait de femme. Sa pauvre tante désespérait de ne jamais le voir se marier, et pleurait déjà sur les petits enfants qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Lui non plus n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, mais elle supposait que chacun avait sa propre façon de gérer son chagrin. Elle secoua la tête et se força à se concentrer sur la scène présente.

« Tu sais que je t'adore, mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Essaierais-tu de me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas désiré ? Moi qui pensais égailler ta morne matinée en te sauvant des griffes de ta mère !

- Mon cher cousin, tu seras toujours le bienvenu, mais tu sais que j'ai un programme très chargé et…

- Et que tu n'accepteras aucun retardement. Loin de là mon idée. Je passais chercher quelques papiers que ma mère avait oubliés ici, et comme j'étais en avance, je me suis dit que j'avais le temps de venir voir comment tu allais. »

Sa voix était de nouveau sérieuse et son regard soucieux. Cecilia savait que derrière ses airs insouciants, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il l'avait toujours fait, au point parfois d'être un peu trop protecteur. Il continuerait surement de l'être, même si dans quelques heures, elle aurait un mari. Au plus profond d'elle, elle savait qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait choisi Michael. Et même s'il le cachait très bien, il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Mais jamais, il n'avait essayé de la dissuader de ce mariage, et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

« Je vais bien, tout va bien. C'est une journée magnifique, et je me marie à un homme que j'aime. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être nerveuse.

- Si tu en es sûre… Tu sais qu'un signe de toi, et je te sors de là.

- N'es tu pas un peu dramatique, dis moi ? Ma vie n'est pas un de ces road movies ! fit-elle en roulant des yeux, c'était une habitude en la présence de son cousin.

- Très bien, très bien… Tu sais à quel point je trouve les mariages ennuyeux, je ne serais pas contre un petit peu d'action !

- Je suis sûre que tu auras toute l'action que tu voudras ce soir ! »

Pour toute réponse, il lui fit un clin d'œil et se leva pour partir. Arrivé à la porte, et il se retourna vers elle, lui tendant une enveloppe. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Aucune idée, elle était dans la cuisine. Le facteur a du l'apporter ce matin, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Elle saisit l'enveloppe et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle n'entendit jamais la porte se refermer. L'agitation la submergea une nouvelle fois, et elle jeta la lettre dans la poubelle. Elle avait un programme aujourd'hui, et rien ni personne ne la retarderait.

_- One moment in time -_

« Tu es magnifique ma chérie ! s'écria sa mère, en retenant à peine quelques sanglots. »

Cécilia hocha la tête. Oui, c'était une robe magnifique, comme dans les contes de fée. Elle ne savait plus vraiment si toute cette mousseline avait été son idée, mais sa robe allait attiser les convoitises. Dans 10 minutes, elle devait se rendre à l'église pour changer à tout jamais sa vie. En l'espace de quelques instants, elle serait la femme de quelqu'un.

« Tout est prêt. Veux-tu être seule quelques instants avant de partir ? lui demanda sa mère. »

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Sa chambre lui paraissait minuscule, entourée de ses demoiselles d'honneur, de sa mère et de la couturière. Une fois que tout le monde fut sorti et la porte refermée, elle s'assit devant son miroir. C'était étrange cette torpeur qui la saisissait, comme si rien n'avait d'importance. Pendant des mois, on l'avait mise en garde contre le stress que représentait un mariage. Ce matin, elle s'était réveillée nerveuse. Mais à présent, elle était calme. Juste calme. Presque résignée. Une petite voix lui soufflait que cela n'était pas normal, mais elle ne semblait pouvoir se réveiller. Elle laissa son regard vagabondé. Cette chambre avait été celle de son enfance, elle y avait construit ses rêves les plus chers. Que restait-il aujourd'hui de tout cela ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Ou peut être que si, mais elle était trop peureuse pour l'affronter. Son regard se posa sur la poubelle, près de son bureau.

Une lettre dans une poubelle, voilà ce qui restait peut être de ses rêves d'enfant.

Elle regarda l'horloge au dessus de son lit, quelques minutes, voilà ce qu'il lui restait avant de partir pour l'église. Quelques minutes. Juste le temps de se lever pour récupérer cette enveloppe et la lire. Un rire dénué d'humour lui échappa. Son programme avait vraiment été parfait.

Comme dans un rêve, elle se vit se lever et s'approcher de la poubelle. Elle était là, cette enveloppe, avec cette écriture. _Son_ écriture. Elle la saisit et l'ouvrit d'un mouvement sec, elle ne laisserait pas la nervosité s'emparer d'elle. Pas maintenant. Et elle commença à lire :

_Juin 2001_

_Ma chère Cece,_

_Si tout se passe selon mes plans – et tu sais mieux que personne que c'est toujours le cas, tu devrais recevoir cette lettre le jour de ton mariage. Je dois t'avouer que j'espère que ce jour n'auras pas lieu avant quelques années, la vie est trop courte pour la gâcher à s'enchainer à quelqu'un d'autre…. Ou peut être simplement parce que je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'un autre homme puisse t'aimer. Mieux que moi. C'est peut être un peu égoïste de ma part, mais je n'ai jamais été connu pour mon altruisme._

_La nuit dernière, nous sommes disputés. Une de nos légendaires disputes où on dit des choses qu'on ne pense pas. Où je dis des choses que je ne pense pas. J'espère que d'ici le jour où tu liras cette lettre, tu l'auras oubliée, celle là. Même si elle fait partie en quelque sorte de notre histoire. Ca me blesse de savoir avec quelle facilité tu peux croire que je ne t'aime pas. Pas comme toi tu m'aime. Pas autant. Je dis ces mots et tu les crois, comme si c'est ce que tu attendais depuis le début. Comme si je n'avais aucune chance, dés le départ._

_La vérité, Cece, c'est que je t'aime plus que n'importe qui dans le monde. Peut être n'est ce pas assez mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. Une infime part de moi espère qu'aujourd'hui je serais le crétin chanceux à t'attendre devant l'autel. _

_Un peu illusoire, non ? On sait tout les deux que tu m'auras laissé tomber d'ici là. Tu mérites mieux. Tu mérites tout ce que le monde peut d'offrir et moi, je n'ai rien. Juste des rêves. _

_Ce que j'espère par-dessus tout, c'est que tu n'ais pas perdu cette petite flamme qui fait danser tes yeux lorsque tu rêves. Elle est la source de tout. Souviens toi de quand tu rêvais de devenir le plus grand écrivain que le siècle est connu. La semaine dernière encore, tu voulais raconter notre histoire. Une histoire d'aventure et de moto. D'insouciance. Et peut être un peu d'amour. Tu sais, je crois que j'aimerais bien la lire cette histoire. J'ai même déjà une accroche pour toi : il ne suffit que d'un instant pour changer le cours d'une vie. Un instant. C'est ce qu'il m'a fallut avant de décider de t'embrasser ce soir d'été. La meilleure décision de ma toute petite vie. _

_Fais confiance à la vie et à tout ce qu'elle t'offre. Et par pitié, j'espère que tu auras arrêté de tout planifier comme tu en as l'habitude. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. La vie n'a pas de règle._

_Toujours à toi,_

_Albus_

Cecilia était prise d'une agitation sans précédent. Elle aurait du le savoir, même après toutes ces années, il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. C'en était suffocant.

Elle ne pouvait plus respirer et se précipita en dehors de sa chambre. Elle passa devant le salon où était réunie sa famille, elle aperçut ses demoiselles d'honneur devant la maison. Elle sortit dans le jardin, et respira une grande bouffée d'air. Elle avait envi de rire et de pleurer. Les émotions se disputaient en elle, et elle ne savait à qui donner raison. Peut être était-ce cela le problème, certaines choses ne sont pas rationnelles.

_- One moment in time -_

« _Il ne suffit que d'un instant pour changer le cours d'une vie_ ».

Dans ce jardin, alors que le village se réveillait et se préparait à assister au mariage de l'année, il ne suffit que d'un instant à Cecilia. Un instant pour se mettre à courir, sans jamais regarder en arrière.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, alors je ne peux que m'excuser pour l'attente de ce deuxième chapitre. Oui, 6 mois c'est long. J'ai été rattrapée par les cours et le boulot. Et puis, je tiens beaucoup à cette histoire et je ne voulais donner que le meilleur!**

**Je tenais à remercier DameLicorne, Nana'.'Lea et AlouetteBZH pour leurs commentaires, ça fait toujours un grand plaisir, et si je ne vous ai pas perdu, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre!**

**Disclaimer : tout est JK Rowling, sauf Cecilia qui est à moi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Il pleure dans mon cœur  
Comme il pleut sur la ville ;  
Quelle est cette langueur  
Qui pénètre mon cœur ?_

_[…]_

_C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour et sans haine  
Mon cœur a tant de peine !_

**Paul VERLAINE**

**Avril 2012**

La fumée de cigarette que laissa échapper la jeune femme s'éleva et s'estompa dans le gris du ciel, une journée maussade attendait encore Edimbourg. Tandis que le café qu'elle tenait dans la main refroidissait, elle observa les passants. Elle pouvait lire sur leur visage la lassitude d'un hiver qui n'en finissait plus. Elle seule, il lui semblait, trouvait un réconfort amer dans le gris du ciel et le froid de l'air c'est qu'ils s'accordaient avec le froid et la torpeur qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même.

Dans un soupir, elle écrasa sa cigarette et, d'une gorgée, finit son café. Une nouvelle journée de travail s'annonçait. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la National Gallery, elle ne put retenir un nouveau soupir. Tous les aspects de sa vie qu'elle avait un jour tant chéris lui semblaient empreints d'amertume aujourd'hui, les regrets et la colère faisaient rage en elle.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée, espérant s'oublier dans ce musée trop grand. Elle se faufila à travers les couloirs et les expositions pour atteindre son bureau. Alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte, Lena, une de ses collègues, l'interpella :

« Bonjour Lily ! Comment vas-tu ? J'ai une lettre pour toi ! ». Et d'un geste rapide, elle lui tendit la lettre avant de disparaitre au détour du couloir.

Il fallut une seconde à Lily pour reconnaitre l'écriture, puis quelques minutes avant que les battements de son cœur ne reprennent un rythme normal. Doucement, elle déposa la lettre sur son bureau et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle n'osait pas bouger, de peur que tout ceci ne soit un rêve – ou un cauchemar. Elle savait qu'elle devrait tôt ou tard lire cette lettre, elle _lui_ devait bien ça. Cependant, elle préférait s'accorder encore quelques instants, et sans perdre plus de temps, elle récupéra les dossiers qui l'attendaient. Elle savait que la lettre ne disparaitrait pas – pas comme _lui_.

Un dernier soupir. Tellement d'efforts vains pour oublier.

_-One moment in time-_

Elle ne pouvait précisément dire quand tout cela avait commencé. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'un jour son mari avait commencé à regarder les autres femmes avec plus d'intérêt qu'il n'en avait pour elle. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là, n'être qu'un passage à vide dans la vie d'un couple, mais comme toutes les choses dans sa vie, tout alla de mal en pis.

Il n'y avait pas un seul fautif dans son mariage raté. Il aurait été trop facile de ne blâmer qu'Andreï. Il l'avait peut être trompée en premier, mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'elle ne se battait plus. Ou en tout cas, plus pour eux. Et elle n'avait pas non plus refusé les avances de Julian, son voisin.

Bien qu'elle soit toujours en colère, c'était surtout la déception qui faisait rage en elle. Elle était déçue par Andreï, par elle-même, pas ce « eux » qu'ils avaient promis pour l'éternité. Mais par-dessus tout, elle était déçue par la rapidité avec laquelle leur vie – à deux – avait disparu. Il n'avait fallu que quelques mois pour que le divorce soit prononcé : ils étaient d'accords, n'avaient pas d'enfants ni de maison, pas même un chien, pour lesquels se battre. En l'espace de quelques mois, cette éternité promise n'était devenue qu'amertume. Elle avait passé des années à essayer de construire un futur et il avait suffit d'une signature pour détruire sept ans de vie conjugale. Depuis cette journée de décembre où elle avait dit adieu à cette vie, elle n'était pas sortie de la torpeur qui engourdissait son âme et voilait ses yeux.

Oui, l'hiver se faisait long à Edimbourg et le froid de la ville rappelait amèrement à Lily tout ce qui ne serait pas.

_-One moment in time-_

La peinture avait toujours été la passion de Lily. Adolescente, elle s'imaginait artiste bohême, vivant de quelques toiles, déambulant dans les rues de Paris ou de Rome, laissant la vie guidée ses pas. Elle se voyait Monet ou Van Gogh, défiant les règles et les codes. Elle avait du talent, c'était certain. Ses professeurs avaient admiré sa technique et reconnu le potentiel de cette jeune fille pleine de rêves et à l'imagination sans limite.

Mais la vie fait des promesses qu'elle ne tient pas toujours et Lily n'était jamais devenue l'artiste qu'elle aspirait tant à être. Un jour, la petite flamme qui la guidait s'était éteinte. Et, à défaut de peindre, elle faisait découvrir la peinture aux autres. Elle ne pouvait parfois retenir un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle présentait une exposition, elle qui avait rêvé de marquer l'éternité de son art, ce n'était qu'un pis aller mais c'était devenu sa vie, et elle l'avait accepté.

Le musée avait choisi de faire une exposition temporaire sur Turner. C'était la première fois que Lily était en charge entièrement. Elle s'était spécialisée dans la peinture du XIXe siècle et avait été si fière de se voir confier l'exposition. Elle se souvenait encore de ce soir de juin où elle était rentrée pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Andreï. Elle avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, que tout finirai pas s'arranger. Elle avait pu lire de la fierté dans ses yeux et du bonheur partagé. Il n'avait été que plus dur ensuite de réaliser qu'il ne restait plus rien à sauver. Aujourd'hui, cette exposition était devenue un fardeau, un fil qui la reliait au passé qu'elle cherchait à oublier. Il lui restait moins de deux mois pour finaliser les détails et elle souhaitait que le temps accélère.

Après avoir passé quelques coups de téléphone pour s'assurer que les toiles qui manquaient pour l'exposition arriveraient bien comme prévu, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la lettre qui semblait peser une tonne sur son bureau. Il ne servait à rien de repousser encore l'échéance.

_-One moment in time-_

**Janvier 2004**

Le bar était sombre mais accueillant, c'était un endroit où elle se sentait bien. Il lui rappelait les longues soirées passées avec son frère Albus à refaire le monde autour d'un verre de bière. Aujourd'hui, sa préférence allait au whisky. La brûlure que provoquait chaque gorgée réchauffait son corps et lui rappelait qu'elle pouvait encore ressentir. Une fois son verre vide, elle hésita à partir. La soirée débutait et le bar se remplissait, elle commençait à étouffer. Elle n'attentait personne, et personne ne l'attendait. Alors qu'elle esquissait un mouvement pour se lever, une voix l'interrompit :

« Une belle jeune femme comme vous ne devrait pas être seule dans un bar un samedi soir avec un visage si triste. Puis-je vous offrir un autre verre et vous proposer de vous joindre à mes amis et moi ? »

La première chose qu'elle nota sur son interlocuteur fut le discret accent qu'il y avait dans sa voix, puis la blondeur de ses cheveux et le marron de ses yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser au jour où elle _l'_avait rencontré. C'était à une autre époque, dans un autre pays, elle n'était qu'une enfant, et pourtant cette rencontre était si similaire.

« Exceptés les yeux, pensa-t-elle, _ses _yeux sont bleus. ».

L'inconnu qui l'avait abordée la regardait avec un sourire hésitant mais elle pouvait lire dans son regard de la chaleur. Peut être était-elle naïve mais sa proposition lui semblait sincère, sans arrière pensée. Elle tourna alors son regard vers le groupe de personnes qu'il lui avait indiqué. Cinq personnes étaient réunies autour d'une table et regardaient la scène avec une curiosité non dissimilée. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à socialiser et elle n'était pas sûre de se sentir à l'aise. Sentant son hésitation, l'inconnu ajouta :

« Si vous préférez, on peut rester ici.

-Vos amis ne vont-ils pas être déçus ?

-Nous travaillons ensemble et je vis avec deux d'entre eux, je pense qu'ils peuvent se passer de moi le temps d'un verre. Laissez-moi vous distraire de ce qui vous peine, c'est tout ce que je demande ! »

Elle rencontra de nouveau son regard, si sombre et pourtant si honnête, et accepta. Alors qu'il commandait deux verres de whisky, il ne put retenir un énorme sourire. Il était beau, c'était indéniable. Mais surtout, il émanait de lui une chaleur qui réchauffait le cœur de Lily. Son verre de whisky lui semblait bien pâle comparé au sourire joyeux de son compagnon.

« Je m'appelle Andreï, et vous ? lui demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Lily.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer Lily. »

Et elle ne put que désirer voir le vide qu'il y avait en elle se remplir de nouveau d'espoir.

_-One moment in time-_

D'un geste vif, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre. Elle était courte et succincte, _il_ n'était jamais pour les grands discours.

_-One moment in time_-

**Août 2011**

« Lily, on ne peut plus continuer ainsi… »

Son regard était fuyant, et elle décelait la honte et la tristesse qu'il cherchait à cacher.

« Je sais.

-Je… C'est de ma faute, j'au…

-Andreï, on est tous les deux fautifs dans cette histoire.

-Peut être, mais j'aurais dû y mettre un terme bien plus tôt, personne ne mérite cela…

-Et je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire ! »

Oui, elle se serait battue, elle avait fait une promesse.

« Je… Tu… »

Il ne trouvait plus les mots. Que restait-il à dire quand tout avait disparu ? Tant d'occasions manquées, de rêves évanouis. Une vie entière venait de disparaitre devant leurs yeux et jamais rien ne la ramènerait.

« Je sais. Moi aussi. ».

Et comme le disait si bien Shakespeare, le reste est silence.

_-One moment in time-_

_Juin 2001_

_Lily, Lou, ma sœur,_

_Je ne sais pas quoi écrire, je ne sais les mots qui permettront d'apaiser ton cœur. Je ne sais comment me faire pardonner. Je sais qu'on s'était promis de tout se dire mais il y a des choses indicibles. Tu es la partie manquante de moi-même, ma jumelle, la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et je m'apprête à partir, à te quitter. Oui, je ne suis qu'un putain d'égoïste après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais je sais que tu me retrouveras un jour. Comme ce jour dans la forêt, lorsqu'on était enfant. Tu suivras ton cœur et je serais là._

_J'ai dit adieu à Cecilia hier. Elle ne le sait pas encore, mais c'était notre dernière dispute. Je ne peux continuer à la détruire comme ça. J'espère qu'un jour, elle viendra te chercher pour me retrouver. Je ne le mérite certainement pas, mais j'aimerais pouvoir la voir une dernière fois. Je ne peux qu'espérer que tu la guideras à moi._

_Dans l'espoir de ton pardon,_

_Albus_

Une larme coula sur la joue de Lily. Elle s'était promis, il y a des années, de ne plus verser de larmes pour lui. C'était lui qui était parti sans rien dire, lui qui avait disparu dans la nuit sur sa moto. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Mais comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de son frère, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir complètement. Il souhaitait simplement la protéger. Cependant, cette lettre rappelait à Lily un passé qu'elle avait enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même. Et, alors qu'elle cherchait à faire une croix sur sa vie avec Andreï, elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à l'affronter.

_-One moment in time-_

**Décembre 1988**

« C'est toi et moi contre le monde Lily ! chuchota Albus pour la rassurer, alors que dans la pièce d'à côté, leurs parents se disputaient pour la énième fois.

-J'ai peur, Al… ».

Une assiette qui se brise, un coup sur la table.

« Je sais, Lou, moi aussi j'ai peur. Mais personne ne nous séparera. Toi et moi, on sera toujours ensemble !

-Promis ?

-Je te le promet. ».

* * *

**Alors, est ce qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un avec moi?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ce fut laborieux, mais il est là ! Alors, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

"_There's quite a difference, isn't there, between what was and what should have been. There's an awful lot of one but there's an infinity of the other."_

Doctor Who

**Juillet 2012**

« Prête ?

-Je… Je suppose.

-Cece, regarde moi, on n'est pas obligé de faire ça, on peut simplement rentrer à la maison. »

Cecilia soupira doucement. Ces derniers mois n'avaient pas été faciles et elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que le mot « maison » signifiait pour elle aujourd'hui. Ses parents ne lui avaient toujours pas pardonnée d'avoir repoussé son mariage, malgré l'assurance et le soutien de Michael. Il connaissait l'existence d'Albus, il était difficile de lui cacher. Il avait joué un rôle tellement important dans la vie de Cecilia. Ca n'avait pas été une conversation facile, elle se sentait si honteuse dans son manque d'assurance. Une lettre, une simple lettre, avait ébranlé tout ce qu'elle avait construit depuis des années.

Michael l'aimait de façon inconditionnelle, il n'était peut être pas un être passionné mais son amour s'exprimait dans son soutien. Il l'avait laissé partir à la poursuite d'un ancien amant qui lui avait brisé le cœur des années auparavant et qu'elle ne semblait pas pouvoir tout à fait oublier. Mais ce n'était pas un amour perdu qu'elle poursuivait, non. Elle était à la poursuite de l'au revoir qu'il ne lui avait jamais accordé. D'une délivrance. Elle voulait être capable d'avancer sans plus jamais se demander ce qui aurait pu être.

_-One moment in time-_

**Juillet 2001**

« Comment ça, il est parti ?

-Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Il est parti ! Il a juste pris un sac et sa foutue moto et il a disparu. On n'a pas de nouvelles depuis quelques jours. C'est si difficile à comprendre ? ».

Son emportement étonna Cecilia, Lily avait toujours été la première à excuser et soutenir les actes de son frère.

« Vous devriez partir. Maintenant.

-Ecoute Lily…

-Cece, peut-être…

-Non Scorpius ! Lily, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il part comme ça, et il revient toujours ! C'est Albus, c'est sa façon de vivre…

-Qu'est ce que tu crois Cecilia ? Que tu connais mieux mon frère que moi, sa jumelle ? Tu es plus naïve que je le pensais si c'est le cas. Il est parti et cette fois ci, il ne reviendra pas.

-Comment tu peux en être si sûre, hein ? Tu sais ce que je crois ? Je crois que, pour une fois, il ne t'a pas mise dans la confidence et que tu es en colère. Albus reviendra, il revient toujours. Il prendra le temps qu'il lui faut, mais il reviendra. Je le sais. ».

Lily eu un rire amer. D'une certaine façon, elle était envieuse de la confiance inébranlable qu'avait Cecilia en Albus. Mais elle connaissait trop bien son frère, et elle avait lu dans ses yeux ce soir là qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Alors oui, elle était en colère. Il cherchait à fuir ses démons et, pour cela, il l'avait laissée sur le bas-côté. Malgré sa promesse. Et que lui restait-il s'il ne revenait pas ? Une mère absente depuis bien trop longtemps ? Un père alcoolique ? La vérité, c'est que pour la première fois de sa vie elle était seule, et que cette solitude faisait un mal de chien.

« Lily… ».

Scorpius savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire même s'il n'avait pas voulu le reconnaitre jusqu'à présent. Elle fuyait son regard mais il savait ce qu'il pourrait y lire. Au revoir. Ce mot était écrit partout, dans l'inflexion de sa fois, dans sa posture défensive. Lily était une jeune femme brillante mais qui n'avait jamais su comment gérer ses émotions. Au fil des années, il avait appris à lire le langage de son corps. Et aujourd'hui, cela faisait mal de la regarder, parce que tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ce putain de mot.

« Ne fais pas ça Lily. On avait promis, plus jamais…

-Et alors ? Lui aussi avait promis. Et regarde ce qu'il en est… Maintenant, vous devriez partir. ».

_-One moment in time-_

Cecilia inspira, et se retourna vers son cousin. Scorpius avait insisté pour l'accompagner, et sa présence était un réconfort. Lui, mieux que quiconque, comprenait ce qu'elle avait vécu et ce qu'elle avait perdu. Cependant, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il était nerveux et agité, son regard fuyant.

Lily et Cecilia n'avaient jamais eu une relation facile. Pendant longtemps, Cecilia avait été l'agaçante petite cousine qui suivait Scorpius comme son ombre et venait perturber la bulle dans laquelle son cousin et Lily étaient. Puis, elle était devenue la nouvelle obsession d'Albus, la puberté dépassée. Elles n'avaient de cesse de se battre pour l'affection des deux jeunes hommes. Cecilia n'avait pas compris alors la peur de l'abandon qui dévorait Lily. Elle n'avait pas compris que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était retenir les êtres qu'elle aimait. Mais le départ d'Albus avait réveillé ses anciens démons. Elles étaient plus semblables qu'elles ne voudraient jamais le reconnaitre. Mais si elle pouvait lui pardonner son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle, elle ne pouvait lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait à Scorpius.

« Je crois qu'il est temps.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Aussi sûre que je puisse l'être. Ca va aller ?

-Tu t'en fais toujours trop pour les autres, Cece. Ce n'est pas à propos de moi, c'est à propos de toi.

-Allez Scorpius, tu peux jouer le type sans cœur avec les femmes que tu mets dans ton lit mais ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Tu ne devrais pas, vraiment. C'est de l'histoire passée, plus de dix ans se sont écoulés…

-Et pourtant je suis ici à chercher des réponses. Que tu me mentes, je peux le concevoir, mais que tu te mentes à toi-même Scor…

-Cecilia, s'il te plait.

-Très bien. Allons-y. ».

Ils traversèrent la rue pour se diriger vers l'adresse qu'on leur avait indiquée. Il avait été assez facile de la trouver. Grâce aux nouvelles technologies, quelques mots clés bien choisis et ils avaient trouvé la page internet qui présentait l'exposition sur Turner que la National Gallery d'Edimbourg présentait. Il n'avait alors suffi que d'un coup de fil et de quelques arguments bien placés pour obtenir cette adresse.

Cecilia hésita un instant avant de sonner. Le nom au-dessus de l'interphone avait été raturé puis réécrit, mais elle arrivait à déchiffrer ce nom qui la hantait. Elle inspira et appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

« Bonjour ? ».

Le timbre masculin fit hésiter Cecilia un instant. Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'une monumentale erreur ?

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

-Euh… Oui, désolée. Bonjour. Je… euh… Je souhaiterais parler à Lily. Lily Potter. Est-ce que je suis bien à la bonne adresse ?

-Oui, c'est bien ici. Et vous êtes ?

-Une… une ancienne connaissance.

-Un instant, s'il vous plait. ».

Le silence de l'interphone était pesant. Le doute s'installait en Cecilia. Peut être n'aurait-elle jamais dû venir ? Lily ne voudrait certainement pas les recevoir. Et que dire, après tant d'années ?

« Elle va descendre pour vous ouvrir. ».

Le cœur de Cecilia s'emporta et Scorpius se figea. Ils écoutèrent des pas puis le bruit d'un verrou, et la porte s'ouvrit. Cecilia ne put s'empêcher de penser que si elle avait été un personnage de film, elle se serait probablement évanouie. Face à elle, les deux yeux verts confus et surpris qui la fixaient lui rappelaient brutalement et douloureusement tout ce qu'elle avait cherché à oublier.

_-One moment in time-_

**Août 1999**

« Un petit tour, ça te dit ? »

Cecilia choisit d'ignorer le jeune homme et se concentra sur le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

« Essaierais-tu de m'ignorer ? Allez Cece, ne joue pas à ça. Tu sais que rien ne me résistes !

-Et toi, tu sais que tu n'es qu'un crétin arrogant ? répondit-elle en roulant les yeux.

-Ouch, notre petite Cece s'est transformée en tigresse !

-Arrête ça Albus, ça n'a jamais été marrant et ça ne le sera jamais ! ».

Elle soupira, elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait jamais contre Albus, il avait toujours le dernier mot. Elle referma son livre, le rangea dans son sac et se leva avec l'intention de rentrer chez elle.

« Ne te vexe pas, Cece, je ne disais pas ça méchamment. Tout ce que je veux, c'est t'emmener faire un petit tour. Ca fait des mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu et tu m'as manquée! S'il te plait ? ».

Albus Potter était un jeune homme dangereux. Il était beau avec son look de bad boy et ses yeux verts. Son attitude insouciante et légère attirait beaucoup l'attention, et en particulier féminine et il ne faisait pas de secret de ses aventures. Albus ne pensait jamais au lendemain, il vivait dans l'instant. Il était si différent de Cecilia, mais pourtant, elle avait toujours été attirée par lui. Et elle devait bien avouer que depuis quelques mois, cette attirance s'était peu à peu transformée en un peu plus que la simple admiration qu'elle avait toujours ressentie pour l'ami de son cousin.

« Je ne veux pas monter sur ta foutue moto. Dieu seul sait ce que tu as bien pu faire dessus !

-Oh mais je crois que tu as une petite idée de ce que j'ai pu faire sur cette moto…

-Albus ! ».

Cecilia ne pu s'empêcher de rougir alors qu'Albus riait librement. Oui, Albus Potter était un jeune homme dangereux, et comme tous les jeunes hommes dangereux, il était terriblement attirant.

« Promis, je ne ferais rien d'immoral avec toi. Juste un tout petit tour, entre amis ? Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer !

-Franchement, je n'aimerais pas être ta copine…

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu aimes cette foutue moto plus que n'importe qui, à part peut être ta sœur. C'est assez inquiétant.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu n'es jamais montée sur une moto. Fais un tour avec moi et après tu comprendras pourquoi !

-Non.

-Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. C'est affranchissant et excitant. Tu te sens vivant sur cette foutue moto comme tu dis. Plus rien ne compte, à part la vitesse et l'air tout autour de toi. Allez Cece, arrête de réfléchir et vis un peu. Je t'emmène faire un tour, et non n'est plus une réponse acceptable.

-Tu es l'une des personnes les plus frustrantes que je connaisse !

-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! Alors maintenant, viens. ».

Il remonta sur sa moto et la regarda, expectatif. Cecilia soupira une nouvelle fois, c'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Car oui, elle l'aimait. C'était stupide et irrationnel, comme les amours d'adolescents le sont souvent, mais c'était aussi vrai et pur. Albus était la faiblesse de Cecilia, la faille dans le mur de rigueur qu'elle avait construit.

Ses amis auraient surement été étonnés de la voir monter sur cette moto. Ils auraient pensé que ce n'était pas elle, qu'elle essayait d'être quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas pour attirer l'attention d'un garçon qui ne la regarderait jamais autrement que comme la « petite Cece ». Cependant, sur cette moto, avec ce garçon, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vraie. Et c'était tout ce qui importait.

_-One moment in time-_

Les souvenirs étaient douloureux et Cecilia contint difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle sentit la main de Scorpius serrer la sienne et prit une grande inspiration.

« Bonjour Lily. ».

* * *

**La confrontation sera pour le prochain chapitre ;)**

**Des commentaires ?**


End file.
